


A Green Grease

by BananaWritings



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Blues, F/M, greens - Freeform, reds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWritings/pseuds/BananaWritings
Summary: Buttercup Utonium just moved from California and to Rydell High. she meets new friends and the mysterious boy she met over the summer. Will fate have its way in the original Grease as before?
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder
Kudos: 6





	A Green Grease

**Author's Note:**

> This has the original songs and some of the dance numbers I couldn't replicate. I take no credit for this idea whatsoever. just was inspired once again and I couldn't help myself.

_ The last night was spent sitting on the beach, watching the waves gently brush up on the beach. There was no reason that Butch’s family needs to leave California but he knew that his senior year was waiting for him. There was nothing better than the water except for the person sitting next to him. She was beautiful, heart pure as gold, and as tough as nails. Although it may seem weird, she just made sense to him. His mind was telling him she’s just a cheap thrill but his heart knew that was completely wrong and she was the best thing in his life.  _

_ “So you have to leave?” she looked at him with those bright green eyes that glowed perfectly in the moonlight and against the water. _

_ “Yeah Butters, I have school this year. Don’t worry, I couldn’t forget that pretty little face of yours,” he lifted her chin to meet his for a gentle kiss. He never wanted to push her too far, even making her uncomfortable makes him upset. She was the first girl he met on the beach and the only one that could keep his attention. Some so many girls made him feel like a piece of meat, not saying that he wasn’t drop-dead gorgeous but having women laying over him was never attractive. They met with an accident of her tripping over him and she started saying ‘i’m sorry,’ but he just laughed it off and that was the moment it landed.  _

_ “Well, my family is moving somewhere but I guess I’ll never see you again” Butch could tell that this beautiful girl was sad. She didn’t seem to be the affectionate type but he never knew with women.  _

_ “Hey, let’s not talk about that. C’mon, let's get you some mint ice cream,” he flashed her a smile and she put her head on his shoulder. The top of her head was kissed gently by him and she just smiled against him. _

_ “I love you, Butch,” she whispered into his chest and he just laughed a little. He moved her on top of his lap. _

_ “I love you too, my Buttercup.” _

“Don’t you get down now, Buttercup. This is the new place to start!” Her mother was talking to her as they were going to school. Now there was no way that Buttercup wanted to be seen with her mother on the first day of school. She needed to make a good impression being her fake sweet self instead of her more on edge self. She was really known by everyone to be really sweet but in reality, she was feisty and had a sweet side. 

“Here, just drop me off here mom,” her mom looked at Buttercup like she was crazy but she knew that it was never cool to actually show up with your mother. “I’ll be fine, I think I can just take the bus from now on, then you don't have to worry and you can just focus on work mom ok?” Her mother gave her a small smile as Buttercup got out of the car and started walking to school. It was really hard to just not want to wear a t-shirt and shorts like every other girl in California but now, she was in the heartland of the country, Indiana. 

The tall building started to loom over her as she walked up to the school. There was something bright about the school but she had no clue what to do. Buttercup cleaned off the green skirt that she wore today. She had a white shirt and a light green sweater to cover her shoulders. There was no real reason but for some reason, she thought that it was needed, just took care to keep the pure lookup.

Butch finally arrived at school, standing there, decked out in his black pants, and a back muscle tee, covered by the leather jacket. He heard a commotion going on over and saw Brick, Boomer, Mike, and Mitch. Boomer, Mitch, and Mike were all teasing each other.

“Hey! Look, it’s Jojo!” Boomer yelled out and rushed over to him. Butch just rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Hey, Butch! Where were you this summer? I didn’t see you around the city at all?” Brick came over and just smiled at him. Butch’s best friend, Brick Lewinski, was the only person that actually liked him for what he was holding on the inside. Brick was a redheaded taller guy that wore the leather jacket to match the others of the group, the T-Birds. 

“Oh, you know, down at the beach. I was working on the arcade and took care of the idiots down there since no one else could do it.” They all just laughed with him, looking as the bell started ringing. 

“Any good looks at the chicks?” Mitch asked and the rest seemed to look.

“Of course! There were chicks to spare. Plenty of them leaving their dignity for me,” the boys just snickered. “But in reality, there was this one chick, she was something man.” His mind wandered back to Butters, his little beach baby. She was too beautiful and fun to forget.

“You stuck up on a chick Jojo?” Butch just looked at them and laughed.

“You wish, there’s nothing new here at school. The same chicks just wanted to actually get something decent for once.” The bell rang again and they all went into the school, flipping their collar, combing their hair, and puffing up the chest.

“Oh, I’m late!” Buttercup rushed through the doors. It was a long ways away from the drop off area she had her mom pick. She rushed through the school and into the first person that was there. “Oh, I am so sorry!” Buttercup started picking up the books she knocked on the ground.

“Oh don't worry about it! You look lost, are you new?” It was a cheery voice. Buttercup looked up to see a blonde girl with pigtails and a blue dress, wearing a pink jacket over her shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m Buttercup. Most people call me BC,” Buttercup looked into the bright sky blue eyes that belonged to her. 

“Oh, where are my manners! My name is Bubbles, lovely to meet you. Where are you from Buttercup?” 

“I’m from southern California but my mom just moved my family here to get a feel of America. She’s a history nut,” Bubbles laughed at this comment and grabbed her arm. 

“C’mon you, we have a long senior year to deal with,” and with that, Buttercup was dragged into her homeroom.

“Blossom! You see the birds, they look good huh? Especially Jojo huh?” Robin spoke as she bit into a cream pie. Blossom just rolled her eyes and Bunny laughed. 

“That’s in the past Robin, stop shoving pies down your throat anyway,” Bunny spoke as she adjusted her glasses and took out the powder pack she kept on her. 

“History can repeat itself.” Bubbles and Buttercup walked over to the table and sat down at the table where the girls were sitting. Buttercup looked at each of them. Blossom was a beautiful redhead with long hair and wearing a tight pencil skirt with a back top. She was wearing the same pink jacket, all of them were wearing that jacket. The pink ladies?

“Hi everyone! This is Buttercup, she comes from southern California,” Bubbles sat down next to Robin.

“Hey, you guys can call me BC if you’d like,” Buttercup flashed them a smile. They all seemed nice.

“Hey girlie, I’m Blossom, that is Robin” she pointed to Robin as she was eating an apple now, “and that is Bunny. She is nice but a little much into her looks,” Bunny scoffed while Buttercup just laughed a little.

“I think she looks lovely Bloss, be nice. Are those new glasses?” Bubbles asked Bunny. Bunny just nodded.

“Oh yeah, they match my outfit don't they?” She smiled and Buttercup could understand why. They are gorgeous. 

“So you lived down near the beach?” Blossom asked. Buttercup just smiled. 

“Yeah! I loved it there, but it’s ok here I guess. I do miss the beach a lot,” Buttercup started to think about that Butch of hers. He was the bee's knees but what her real self would say, he was a real man, just always being so kind to her and letting her be tough around him without judging her. She was such a sap for that boy.

“You meet anyone at the beach?” Robin’s question cut through her thoughts and smiled.

“Oh yeah. There was this really tall guy. He worked down on the beach this year. He was such a gentleman and we just had a real connection. He wouldn’t let me go a day unhappy, even just showing up during his shifts and coming to just say hello,” Buttercup felt herself blush up. Oh, that stupid amazing boy. 

“Oh here comes Julie Smith,” Blossom rolled her eyes and faked a smile.

“Oh hi, girls! Isn’t the first day of school the best!”

“It’s the biggest thrill of my life” Blossom rolled her eyes and the other girls just laughed. Buttercup laughed quietly, not wanting to attract any attention. Blossom shot her a look and smirked.

“Oh, I’m so rude! I didn’t even see your new friend. I’m Julie Smith! I do cheer! You should join!” Buttercup cringed. She’d much rather join serving lunch than being on a cheer team.

“Oh, I am good. It’s not my thing. I’d much rather just watch,” Julie looked sad and in all reality, she didn’t care but that wasn’t what to do.

“Oh, well that’s ok. We are always looking if you change your mind,” Julie skipped off and Blossom released a breath of fresh air.

“Thank god, she was a real drag,” Bunny spoke. Buttercup got up, collected the plates, and went to go throw them away.

“So what do you think? She could wear pink right?” Bubbles asked with stars in her eyes.

“There’s real potential, but right now, she’s not ready,” Blossom looked at Buttercup.

“So BC, tell me more about this guy!” Robin asked, finally wiping off her face.

“So, does anyone else want to hear what Butchy did on the beach?” Mitch asked and the guys surrounded Butch as he just laughed during lunch.

“You mean who did he do?” Mike commented and Boomer just shoved him almost off the seat that he sat down at. 

“Shut up. Yeah, how was that chick?” Butch just rolled his eyes. 

“Let's just say the chick knows the beach caves well,” the wink rallied up the guys and they just started howling.

**(Summer Lovin’ -John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John)**

***just imagine what happens in the movie***

Summer lovin', had me a blast

_ Summer lovin', happened so fast _

I met a girl crazy for me

_ Met a boy cute as can be _

Summer days drifting away

To, 

uh oh, those summer nights

{Chorus}

[T-Birds]

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

Tell me more, tell me more

Did you get very far?

[Pink Ladies]

Tell me more, tell me more

Like does he have a car?

She swam by me, she got a cramp

_ He ran by me, got my suit damp _

I saved her life, she nearly drowned

_ He showed off splashing around _

Summer sun, something's begun

But, uh oh, those summer nights

{Chorus}

[T-Birds and Pink Ladies]

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

[Pink Ladies]

Tell me more, tell me more

Was it love at first sight?

[T-Birds]

Tell me more, tell me more

Did she put up a fight?

Took her bowling in the arcade

_we went strolling, drank lemonade_

we made out under the docks

_we stayed up till ten o'clock_

Summer fling don't mean a thing

But, uh oh, those summer nights

{Chorus}

[T-Birds and Pink Ladies]

Woah, woah, woah

[T-Birds]

Tell me more, tell me more

But you don't gotta brag

[Pink Ladies]

Tell me more, tell me more

Cause he sounds like a drag

[All]

Shooda-bop bop

Shooda-bop bop

Shooda-bop bop

Shooda-bop bop

Shooda-bop bop

Shooda-bop bop

Shooda-bop bop

Yeah

_ He got friendly holding my hand _

Well, she got friendly down in the sand

_He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

She was good, you know what I mean

Summer heat, boy and girl meet

But, uh oh, those summer nights

{Chorus}

[T-Birds and Pink Ladies]

Woah, woah, woah

[Pink Ladies]

Tell me more, tell me more

How much dough did he spend?

[T-Birds]

Tell me more, tell me more

Could she get me a friend?

_ It turned colder, that's where it ends _

So I told her we'd still be friends

_ Then we made our true love vow _

Wonder what she's doin' now

[Both (T-Birds and Pink Ladies)]

Summer dreams ripped at the seams

But, oh, those summer nights

(Tell me more, tell me more)

“So you’re telling me that this guy did nothing to you? Even when you wore a bikini?” Buttercup laughed. Even though, maybe a little farther would've been nice, she had to be a good girl and not say anything.

“We only kissed a couple of times, it’s not like I wouldn’t let him do that,” the pink ladies looked shocked at Buttercup, “what? Am I not allowed to kiss boys now?” 

“No it just was, we weren’t expecting that from you. Sorry, what was this gentleman’s name?” Buttercup just looked at Blossom. Blossom seemed to just be studying her, watching her every move.

“His name, Butch” the girls looked to each other, “Butch Jojo. He said that he went to a private school but I had a feeling that he lied. Maybe one day I would actually meet again.”

“Now, don't give up hope!” Blossom’s outburst shocked Buttercup, “someday, prince charming will come and sweep you off your feet!” Blossom grabbed Bunny and Robin to walk with her while Bubbles and she just watched them walk away. 

Over the next couple of weeks, there was a little bonding going on but the two love birds didn’t know that the other was in school. Tonight was the pep rally to support the football team. Buttercup was sitting with the pink ladies, missing a jacket of course. She wouldn’t mind joining them in their jackets, they look warm and everyone seems to respect the ladies too. 

“Ok, here come the cheerleaders!” Robin spoke as the pompoms started to rile up. Cheerleaders were something Buttercup respected but she didn’t want to ever be one because she’d much rather do other things than cheer for boys that aren’t even good at athletics. There was a blonde boy in a football uniform looking at her. He looked strong and had some good looks. She waved a little hello at him and he waved hello back. 

“Hello, students! Welcome to the pep rally of 1959! This year, we shall win because there is no logical way we could lose again!” The crowd cheered at what Buttercup assumed the coach to be. He was an older gentleman with a letterman jacket and a red cap on his head. 

“Yeah, there's a way that they could lose. It’s just statistics,” Blossom muttered under her breath. Buttercup just laughed and Blossom shot her a small smile while the other girls just laughed too. For the rest of the pep rally, there was no reason that the girls were not just laughing at the pep rally. This one was just not like how Buttercup was back at her old school, but she could get used to this.

“So, these jocks get praise but us saving the school from those dirty scorpions gets no praise,” Mitch kicked the sand at the outskirts of the pep rally. There was an engine boom and the boys turned to see Brick driving a white beat up  1948 Ford DeLuxe Convertible. 

“Isn’t she just a beauty? I got her after paying my dues at the mill this summer. I’m going to fix her up for Thunder Road,” the t-birds started laughing at him.

“You're going to fix this up?” Mike asked through laughs. Mitch couldn’t even breathe and Boomer was on the ground laughing.

“Give him a chance,” Butch spoke and the laughing stopped immediately. The boys started looking over the car, as more of an inspection.

“So, does that actually work?” Boomer started laughing and here it goes again. Brick tried to stop it and explain but no one wanted to listen.

“Boomer, where’s your car? Mitch? Mike?” Butch snapped. The boys just kept their mouths shut after this. 

“Thank you,” Butch nodded to Brick.

“Hey, Jojo! I got you a surprise,” Butch heard the voice of Blossom walking up in front of her pack of pink jackets.

“Yeah? What’s that Bloss?” Blossom stepped aside to see a girl pushed forward towards him.

“Butch!?” He knew that voice. He looked closer to see those bright light greens and that sweet smile.

“Butters! How did you? When did you?”

“My folks moved us up here! I thought you went to a private school?”

Butch looked back at his buddies and sighed internally. He had his reputation as a leader and a playboy to keep. “Baby,” she looked offended by that comment, “I just didn’t want any attachments. We were probably never going to see each other again. Didn’t we agree on it?”

“Butch? You’re not acting like yourself. Are you sure you didn’t come down with a fever,” her tone genuinely seemed to be concerned.

“Yeah baby, you know how it always is, rocking and rolling and whatnot,”

“I think I must have made a mistake. You are not the Butch Jojo I met on the beach,” her eyes flared up. He thought it was super sexy but this wasn’t the time. Not at him, not now.

“I don’t know. Maybe there are two of us. Why don’t you take out a missing person’s ad or look in the yellow pages or something,” Buttercup was pissed. She had had it with this boy. There was no reason for her to be around this jerk anymore. 

“You, Butch Jojo, need to learn some manners. I wish I'd had never laid my eyes on a jerk like you. I hope you're happy now,” she kicked the dirt at him and left, being consoled by Bubbles.

Blossom just smirked and Butch made eye contact with her. “Why Bloss?” 

“Because someone needs to teach you a real lesson.”

“Don't worry about that guy. You know the only man a girl can depend on is her daddy. How about you come tonight to my house for a sleepover? The pinks are all going to be there,” Buttercup looked at Bubbles. It was so sweet that Buttercup couldn’t refuse. 

The girls headed over to Bubbles house and went into her room. They got changed into soft sleeping dresses and the other pinks came over as well. It seemed that the girls were comfy.

“Robin! Get the twinkie out of your bra! C’mon! Be an adult!” Bunny barked at Robin. She just laughed as Blossom looked at the paper bag.

“What's in here Bubs?” 

“Oh that’s just a little something to help us get to sleep tonight,” Buttercup looked a little confused as Blossom pulled out a bottle of wine.

“Oh, that’ll go perfect with my twinkies, see? It’s a dessert wine,” Blossom just rolled her eyes and looked at Buttercup.

“Have you ever had a drink?”

“Once at my cousin’s wedding, but it never has bothered me, it just isn’t my favorite,” Buttercup answered honestly. It was important to her just to be honest with them because maybe then she can blend in well and they can accept her into the pinks. 

“Do you want a sip,” Bubbles asked as she took a swig. “This is how I got my name you know, hiccuping bubbles after.” She laughed and Buttercup joined her. 

“That’s not how you got your name!” Bubbles flushed up as Bunny pointed it out. Buttercup just laughed. She walked over to Bunny and saw the girl writing letters down on paper. 

“So who are you writing to? I thought you were with Mitch?” Bunny just giggled a little.

“That boy is so immature, I could date a baby and it would take our relationship more seriously. These are all my pen pals across the seas. They always need to talk to someone, plus I don’t mind the gifts either,” she pulled out a beautiful red robe that wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Wow, that’s beautiful,” there was a horn that interrupted them. 

“My parents are going to kill me if they try to come up here!” There was the beat-up car with the 5 guys in there, Butch seeming to be upset more than anything. Buttercup couldn’t even look at him in the face. She turned away.

“Well, if the boys can’t come up here, I better get my kicks in while I’m still young,” Blossom said as she opened the door and shimmied her way down the drainpipe, shocking the girls all after she was the one that wanted to drink so badly.

“What's the matter with you, Jojo?”

“Bite the weenie Bloss”

“With relish,” she looked to Brick who smiled widely.

“All yous, get out of my car. Now!” The boys reluctantly got out of the car and didn’t seem too bothered by it, only a little because their friend ditched them for some chick. 

Blossom hopped over Brick into the seat. She kissed the side of his face and he started cruising into the streets that were lit by street lamps. Butch looked up one more time at the window but decided not to take a chance of breaking his Butters heart anymore. He needed to make it up to that beautiful girl up there. 

Buttercup went downstairs and outside to get some fresh air. She didn’t want to see the pink ladies watch her cry.

“Bubbles! That’s amazing! You’re going to beauty school!” Buttercup heard through the open window. She smiled for her new friend but she felt that her heart was still crushed. Buttercup sat on the grass and stared at the stars as she and Butch did on the beach. 

**(Hopelessly devoted- Olivia Newton-John)**

Guess mine is not the first heartbroken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you

_ Buttercup started to cry finally after having it all bottled up in her. _

You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

_ Buttercup just looked up to the sky with the stars up. She knew that all she wanted was Butch to be next to her. _

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

Buttercup wiped the tears off of her face and went back upstairs to the sleepover. She had to celebrate with her friends after all.

Brick was on top of Blossom that night. It was starry and quiet in the makeout alley. There was no one to ever tell them they couldn’t. The kissing and moaning between both of them became louder.

“Blossom,” Brick moaned into her neck through all that red hair, “Blossom baby.”

“Call me by Rose,” Blossom looked at him and started kissing him again. She knew he would start and it would be just fine.

“Rose, oh baby,” Brick moaned into her neck. She pushed him back and he looked at her.

“You got protection?” She asked him. He kissed her hard and pulled it out. With a tear of the wrapper, there was a snap in the container. Brick looked inside.

“Shit, it broke. How the hell did it break!” 

“When did you buy it smarty,” Blossom looked upset. She was hot and there was no protection from babies.

“I got it when I was in the 7th grade.” Blossom opened her mouth to answer when the car shook. Brick shot up and looked.

“You asshole! Get the hell out of here Ace!” The slimy green bastard and his black haired chick sat in his car as he put another dent into the car. “You gotta pay for this slimeball!”

“I’ll pay ya 75 cents, chick included,” Blossom turned bright red and ducked down into the car as the slimeball drove away. Brick looked at Blossom.

“Hey, are you ok? I'm really sorry about that asshole. Trust me, thunder road will prove it. For now,” Brick got on top of Blossom, “Can we continue our last conversation.” Blossom felt her motor running as she started to kiss Brick again.

“So can we get this thing running?” Brick asked as their teacher inspected it. Now Ms. Bellum was not a lady to be messed with. She was also the VP of the school but she ran the automotive area to save money at the school.

“You boys could get it running but it’ll take a ton of commitment and sweat into her to be ready for Thunder road.” 

“Butch, there’s no way we could make this right? It’s too much, just donate money and we can buy a new one.” There was a smack to Boomer’s head. 

“Well, boys I wouldn’t give up.” There was a beat. 

Why this car is automatic (another beat) 

It's systematic(beat)

It's hydromatic(beat)

Why it's grease lightnin'!

(Grease lightnin'!)

**(Grease Lightnin’ -John Travolta)**

***What happens in the movie happens here***

We'll get some overhead lifters, and four-barrel quads, oh yeah

(Keep talkin', oh keep talkin')

Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah

(I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money)

With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door

You know that ain't no shit

We'll be gettin' lots of tit in grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'

We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah

A palomino dashboard and dual muffler twins, oh yeah

With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks

You know that I ain't braggin',

She's a real pussy wagon - grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'

Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials

(Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin')

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightnin'

The boys finished their little dance number and shook it off as if nothing happened. 

“Let’s get to work! We got a car to fix!” Boomer yelled and the boys started in the car. Butch’s mind was on a little lady that he knew.

Now, this was no day on the beach but it was ok. He was a good guy, That’s why Buttercup went out with him because he was a good guy. It helped her image of pure up, which means that she fits in. She had to wear another dress today to blend in. Buttercup never minded wearing dresses but it's not being able to wear leather and high-waisted shorts to the beach.

“Billy, can I have a dime? I want to change the music,” Buttercup actually needed to stretch, her legs were getting numb staying still for over an hour with Billy. He was a sweet guy, He just never really understood anything, He was dumber than most people.

“Sure, beautiful,” Buttercup let go of that air she had in her throat. It made her feel awful. She walked over to the jukebox and put the dime in,

“Hey Butters, how are you doing? I missed your smile,” and there was the man of the hour. 

“I think you’re doing something stupid and I am happy with Billy, see?” Billy just waved to her and didn't even acknowledge Butch. Butch was really angry, he was trying his best, trying to be polite.

“Yeah, his brain is in his biceps,” Butch just laughed. Buttercup just turned to him.

“See Billy is so simple, he doesn’t need to change for anyone. Maybe you should take a page out of his book and be yourself. I thought you were different, but I guess you really are like everyone else,” Buttercup felt herself start to tear up but there was no use because he really didn’t care about her.

“Butters, please,” Butch pleaded but it was on deaf ears as Buttercup walked back to Billy. She never wanted to go out with him, he just was to make her seem normal. She looked back at Butch one last time, soaking in the delicious leather jacket and a sweet smile that she missed from him.

“Hey Billy, I’m sorry” Buttercup sat down.

“Oh it’s ok, don't worry about it. I just wish that asshole would leave you alone,” buttercup was a little taken back by this. It was weird, she never saw Billy get mad so it made her laugh just a little.

“Let’s just enjoy this date ok?” Buttercup put her hand on his and Billy just smiled. Maybe this wouldn’t be terrible. 

“That was terrible,” Buttercup was walking with Bubbles as they went to the field after school. There was no reason but she needed the fresh air from school and boys too.

“I’m sorry. I thought you really liked him,” Bubbles seemed disappointed. 

“Oh no, it was really just a ploy. I thought he was cute but there was no real connection,” Buttercup looked down at the field and saw the football team practicing for the last time. A boy was running the field though. She looked closer.

“Is that Butch?” Bubbles pointed towards the bumbling boy on the track. 

“Butch!” Buttercup went running down to the track and ran up the fence.

“Butters! What are you doing here?” 

“Me? What are you doing here?”

“Oh I thought you wanted a jock, so I decided to commit and get there,” Buttercup was

taken back. “I said sorry! Why can’t you just forgive me?” Butch gave her a small smile. She just rolled her eyes. 

“So if I do forgive you, does that mean that you’ll be yourself?” Butch was taken back a little.

“Yeah, I’ll be myself my butters” Buttercup blushed and looked over to Billy who wasn’t paying attention. She pulled at his arm.

“C’mon, let’s go somewhere huh?” Butch just smiled and hugged her close.

“I’d love that Butters,” he went for a kiss but she pushed him away.

“Let’s not rush right? There is no rush,” Butch just nodded and they both ran off. Bubbles watched them leave, forgetting to tell her something important.

“Butters, Let’s go somewhere else. It’s too crowded,” Buttercup dragged them into the diner and had them sat down at a table. Butch put up the menus and grabbed her hands. 

“Why are we hiding?” Buttercup laughed at him. His dark green eyes started hypnotizing her. 

“I just wanted a little alone time with you,” Buttercup just blushed. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

“What can I get you two?” the waitress asked, her old eyes sparkled with a small smile. 

“Can I get a vanilla coke please and a burger with extra fries?” Butch looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

“Are you sure you can eat all that with that figure?” Butch flashed her a smile and Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, can you just get him his usual?” she asked the waitress. The older woman just smiled and laughed.

“You found a good one Butch, don't let her go” she walked away. Buttercup looked back to see a redfaced Butch and just smiled. 

“So, you like tea? My mom wanted to meet you,” Buttercup looked to Butch.

“Jojo! What are you doing here? You got enough money for an Eskimo pie Bloss?” Blossom looked a little upset as she sat down next to Buttercup. Brick just smiled at her. Blossom rolled her eyes.

“I’m sick of men,” she whispered to Buttercup. Buttercup just laughed. “I have so many hickeys, I look like a leopard.” 

“Hey, a hickey from Lewinski is like a blessing,” Blossom took her compact and started to try to cover it up. Buttercup almost helped but it seemed that she didn’t want to make Blossom even madder.

“Hey, guys!” Bubbles and Boomer came and dragged another table over for not just them but also Bunny, Mitch, Robin, and Mike.

“Can we get a dog-sled delight, an ice water, 3 milkshakes, and an Eskimo pie,” the boys each ordered something. Although they had no money, the food came out a few minutes later and they devoured it in seconds. Buttercup just looked around and saw everyone together. It made her happy.

“So baby, when can we go finish what we started? You seem to be like a wet mop tonight,” Brick smirked at the comment and leaned in for a kiss. Blossom got really mad by this. She grabbed the milkshake next to her and threw it all over Brick and his tight shirt. Buttercup was shocked.

“Finish this! Sorry Bubs,” and with that Blossom stormed out of the diner. Brick cleaned off his shirt somewhat and ran to follow her out the door. 

“Hey, how about we get out of here, I made an apple pie. Would you like to come over?” Robin asked Mike. He kissed her on the cheek and nodded. The two happily left. 

“Hey, Butch?” Butch looked at Buttercup, “would you like to come over to my parents for tea?” Butch looked to the group.

“Baby you know, I don’t like tea,” he laughed and buttercup looked at him.

“You don’t have to have tea. My mom wants to meet you.”

“I just don’t like parents,” Buttercup was going angry at this. Why was he making up excuses? She knew that they were around his friends but that's not a good reason to pretend to not be himself again.

“Fine, be your jerk self again. I’m done,” Buttercup got up and grabbed her coat. She put 50 cents for her part of the bill and left the building. Butch followed her out. 

“Butters! Don’t leave! Please?” Buttercup just ignored him as she started to walk down the street instead of getting in the car. “Buttercup! Please? You mean everything to me! Just don’t go. In reality, I would love to go! I just couldn’t say that in front of my guys. You understand don't you?”  
“I don't think you understand the meaning of promises. You promised me something,” she turned back to him. He was looking like he was broken down. 

“I guess I'll just have to sweep you off your feet,” Butch picked up Buttercup and hugged her close. “Will you please go to the dance with me? I’ll sweep you off your feet again,” Buttercup just laughed and decided that she would forgive him, just when he wanted to go visit her mom.

“I guess so, just make sure you come to tea this Sunday,” he crossed his head. Buttercup was placed down and she kissed him. This is where she wanted to be.

“Darling, there’s no reason to cry!” The lovely waitress started cleaning the table where Bubbles was sitting. She was wearing a blue dress and a wrap on her head. 

“Oh it’s nothing about the milkshake, just dealing with school,” she spoke and put her head down. “I just had to drop out,” she took off her wrap and her hair was bright blue.

“You look like an easter egg! I’m sorry,” the waitress kept cleaning. Bubbles just laughed.

“It was a tinting class. I just couldn’t handle everything. I wanted to tell everyone but,” Bubbles started crying again.

“Don't worry little one, everything will work out. You just need someone to help,” the waitress just rubbed her back and left with the lights off. Bubbles just sat there in the restaurant.

**(Beauty School dropout- Frankie Avalon)**

Your story sad to tell,  
A teenage ne'er do well,  
Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block.

Your future's so unclear now,  
What's left of your career now?  
Can't even get a trade-in on your smile.  
Beauty school dropout,  
No graduation day for you.  
Beauty school dropout,  
Missed your mid-terms and flunked shampoo.  
Well at least you could have taken time,  
To wash and clean your clothes up.  
After spending all that dough,  
To have the doctor fix your nose up.

Baby get movin,  
(Better get movin)  
Why keep your feeble hopes alive?  
What are you provin?  
(What are you provin)  
You've got the dream but not the drive.

If you go for your diploma you could join the steno pool.  
Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school!

Beauty school dropout,  
(Beauty school dropout)  
Hanging around the corner store.  
Beauty school dropout  
(Beauty school dropout)  
It's about time you knew the score.

Well they couldn't teach you anything,  
You think you're such a looker.  
But no customer will go to you,  
Unless she was a hooker!

Baby don't sweat it.  
(Don't sweat it)  
You're not cut out to hold a job.  
Better forget it,  
(Forget it)  
Who wants their hair done by a slob?

Now your bangs are curled,  
Your lashes twirled,  
But still the world is cruel,  
Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school.

Baby don't blow it,

Don't put my good advice to shame!  
Baby you know it,  
Even dear Abby'd say the same!

Now I've called the shot,  
Get off the pot,  
I really gotta fly,  
Gotta be going to that malt shop in the sky.

Beauty school dropout  
(Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout  
(Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout  
(Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school

The gym was decorated for the dance. This year, there was a contest. Buttercup had never been to a dance like this before. She actually avoided the dances back at her old school. She wore a light green dress and a small shall over her shoulders. It was never ok to show her shoulders apparently to her mom but she didn’t like it. The only reason she was wearing it now, it was cold in the gym.

“You see these decorations, they look awful don't they?” Butch laughed at his own comment. Buttercup just smiled a little. She couldn’t wait to dance a little.

“They are ok. The council tried right? Don’t worry, I won't tell,” buttercup stuck out her tongue and just laughed. Butch smiled at her. 

The band ran onto the stage and started to warm up after setting up the equipment. Buttercup couldn’t wait to dance. She was a dancer back in California. She saw Bubbles and Boomer talking about something and then laughing. There were Robin and Mike just smiling.

“Did you bring the provisions?” Mike opened up his jackets to reveal candy bars on the inside of his jacket. Buttercup just laughed to herself and looked at Butch. He was wearing a black suit with some white accents and a white pocket square. Buttercup just hugged his arm.

“Are you ok Butters?” He looked down at her and she just smiled back. 

“Never been better Butch,” she reached up and kissed his cheek. He just smiled and spun her around. They laughed and then there was a voice cutting through.

“Hey Butch, this is Princess Morebucks” There was Brick in a pinstriped suit with a redheaded girl hanging off his arm. What was going on with that relationship? The girl was wearing a puffy dress with a black layer on top and gold fluff underneath.

“How are you doing Jojo baby?” Buttercup was upset by this comment. Why the hell was this girl talking to him like that. Like they were together at some point.

Butch looked nervous at her and Buttercup. “I’m fine”

“Why do they call her Princess?” Buttercup asked Bubbles after they came up behind them. Bubbles just looked at her.

“She’s the richest girl at the school with the worst reputation,” Bubbles smeared. Buttercup wasn’t happy either. 

Bunny came alone, wanting a mature man instead of some baby like Mitch. Now there was nothing wrong with a guy like him, she just enjoyed maturity. Bunny was wearing a tight light purple dress and had her hair in a tight bun. She was waiting for the man that was hosting the contest, no one even knew his name. Everyone just knew his voice. He was known as the narrator of national television. 

“What is a beautiful girl like you doing on the sides huh?” Bunny knew that voice by heart. She turned to see a tall male with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She held her breath for a second. 

“I just am not really a dancer, I just like to make sure everything is ok.” She smiled at him and he just made a smile back at her. 

“Well, why don’t you just go out and dance huh?” he crept towards her. She realized what was going on and she became uncomfortable.

“I think I am ok. Thank you, goodbye,” Bunny left with her pride. She just was not ready to be hit on by that old of a guy. It was weird. 

Bunny came back to where Blossom was getting her neck eaten by Ace. Bunny knew that she herself was uncomfortable but Blossom didn't seem to care. Bunny just rolled her eyes, there was nothing but just sexual tension! There was no love or caring. It hurt Bunny so much to watch. Blossom was beautiful but there was no reason for her to be like this. She was wearing a tight red dress. 

“There is nothing but just be yourself and let loose. Now let's get your dance on! If I tap you on your shoulder, just step to the side. Now, don't pay attention to the cameras and just have fun! Now here we go!” The narrator went and there was the song “Hand Jive”. Butch loved this song. He dragged Buttercup onto the dance floor and started to dance with her. She seemed more nervous than anything else. 

“Hey, what're wrong Butters?” She looked so scared.

“I just am really camera shy” she looked down as they kept dancing. He hated it when she was upset. He pulled her chin up.

“There is nothing to be afraid of! Trust me, let's win this contest right?” There was that award-winning smile he loved. 

The others started to wither down with their dancing and only a few couples left, especially after watching poor Blossom storm off when Ace was starting another fight with Brick. She looked upset and Butch couldn’t blame her for the way she did handle it, Ace was an asshole and Brick sometimes was too. It was never fair, but he had a contest to win. 

The floor cleared for Buttercup and himself to win the contest. She was holding her own, just doing the same moves as he was. They were an unstoppable pair and it made Butch happy, the happiest he could be at a dance. He was just dancing how he should do the song, just enjoying the rhythm when Butch felt someone was missing. He turned back to see Princess there instead. He looked back for his butters but she wasn't there. Butch was getting dragged back to dance from Princess. He started to finish the dance with her instead of his Buttercup. 

The song stopped as everyone finished the dance in front of the camera. The narrator came back to the front and held Butch’s and Princess’s hands up. 

“And our winners are..” Princess stole the mic.

“Princess Morebucks and Butch Jojo!” 

“And now, our winners will celebrate with a slow song,” the band started to play a slow song. Princess pulled Butch close and it made him really uncomfortable. It was awful, making his skin crawl underneath her hands. He heard a commotion and saw the camera being mooned. He pulled himself off her and laughed. There was the only thing he could think about.

“I’m not happy with you!” Buttercup wasn't happy at all with Butch. The only reason she even went to the theater with him is that he begged her.

“I know but please, just forgive me. I said I'm sorry for an entire week!” Buttercup knew that but there was no reason that she couldn’t say no.

“I know, that’s why I am here.” Buttercup went back to watching the movie. She fixed her hair that was down and looked at this terrible movie. There was a sharp pain in her chest as she saw Butch hit her with her elbow.

“What the hell!” Buttercup was getting upset now.

“I’m sorry! I wanted to give you something,” Butch pulled out his class ring.

“Is this for me?” Butch nodded. “Thank you! This means a lot because I know that you respect me right now,” Butch just looked at her as she kissed his cheek. He seemed upset but she didn’t care. This was a great symbol for her. She didn’t care about Princess right now. Buttercup just snuggled into his chest and Butch seemed to cuddle with her too.

Butch’s hand moved down to her breast and Buttercup tried to fling it off. 

“Butch!” he pulled her down into the car. She giggled as he just stopped.

“Why are you laughing?” He looked cute this silly but she knew that she was going to leave. 

“You think that just because of this ring, I want to have sex with you? This is not how I wanted things to be. You knew this, why Butch?” she got up from underneath him. “Take this, and leave me alone. When you learn to love me for me, then we can talk,” Buttercup just walked out of the car and started walking out of the drive-in. Butch wanted to follow her but he knew that wasn’t going to work. He had to prove he changed. 

**(Sandy- John Travolta)**

Stranded at the drivin', branded a fool  
What will they say Monday at school?

Sandy, can't you see I'm in misery?  
We made a start, now we're apart  
There's nothing left for me

Love has flown, all alone I sit and wonder why yi-yi-yi  
Oh why you left me, oh Sandy, oh Sandy

Baby, someday, when high school is done  
Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one  
In heaven forever and ever we will be  
Oh, please say you'll stay, oh, Sandy!

Sandy, my darlin'  
You hurt me real bad  
You know it's true  
But, baby, you gotta believe me when I say  
I'm helpless without you

Love has flown, all alone, I sit  
I wonder why yi-yi-yi,  
Oh why  
You left me,  
Oh Sandy

Sandy, Sandy  
Why yi-yi-yi

Oh Sandy

Blossom was feeling like shit. She sat in her bathroom and just started to cry as she watched the symptoms come into play.

“What is up with you?” Bunny asked her as they were finishing up in the bathroom. 

“I just feel like a defective typewriter,” she snapped back at Bunny.

“What?” 

“I skipped a period ok? There was no blood this month,” Blossom fixed her hair and looked at Bunny. “You keep this quiet won’t you?”

“On my mother’s grave,” Bunny spoke. She started shoving people out of the way getting out of the bathroom. “Coming through, lady with a baby on the way!”

Blossom rolled her eyes and just kept walking towards the car, sick of everyone today.

“Bloss! You’re knocked up?” Brick came running over and stood in front of her.

“What’s it to you?” Blossom was done with him. “Don’t worry, it’s not yours. Not your responsibility.”

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t love it still,” Brick looked genuinely in her eyes. She felt herself blush up a little. “I want to be there for whatever you need.” 

“I’m good, I don't need help. Thank you, you did enough.” Blossom walked away, irritated that he even cared. Never seemed like it before but now he was. 

The next day, Blossom was at her locker at the end of the day. There was some usual chatter but nothing new. Blossom was putting her books away when she heard a voice cut through the area.

“That's the girl I was telling you about. She doesn’t know who the father is, nor care! What a slut,” Julie just laughed and the other girls turned.

“Why don’t you shut up Julie? At least Blossom is herself versus someone fake like you. You don’t care about anyone. Just go mind your own business eh? And next time you start talking about the Pink Ladies like that, you’re going to have to deal with me,” Buttercup was there in jean shorts and a black tee-shirt. She was standing in front of Blossom, staring down Julie until she left. Julie just opened her mouth to respond but she closed it and just walked away. “Hey, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I don't need help defending myself or anyone else who comes along.” Buttercup turned around. Blossom actually really liked this girl. “Hey, why not join us at the race today huh? We can just watch them from afar. Plus, I think” Blossom took out a jacket, “Thank you for talking to her. Here is your jacket, welcome to the pinks.” Buttercup just smiled. She ran off with the jacket to probably tell someone like Bubbles.

Blossom just leaned against the locker and sunk to the ground

**(There are worse things I could do-)**

There are worse things I could do,

Than go with a boy or two.

Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy,

And no good,

I suppose it could be true,

But there are worse things I could do. I could flirt with all the guys,

Smile at them and bat my eyes.

Press against them when we dance,

Make them think they stand a chance,

Then refuse to see it through.

That's a thing I'd never do. I could stay home every night,

Wait around for Mr. Right.

Take cold showers every day,

And throw my life away,

On a dream that won't come true.

_ Blossom just smiled on a silly dream and got up from the locker and started walking outside. _

I could hurt someone like me,

Out of spite or jealousy.

I dont steal and I don't lie,

But I can feel and I can cry.

A fact I'll bet you never knew.

But to cry in front of you,

That's the worst thing I could do

Blossom just looked back at the school and smirked. She was almost done with this garbage for her.

This was it, this is the race. Butch was smiling as he and Brick drove to Thunder road in his car. Brick was just driving when he turned a little to face butch.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes?”  
“Would you be my second?” Butch blinked at the question.

“Yeah, I can manage,” Brick just punched him in the arm and they both smiled as they got to the course. The other t-birds were waiting for them there, along with the pink ladies. Butch saw Buttercup wearing a pink jacket over her shoulder. What was she doing with a pink jacket?

“You slow pokes coming?” Boomer called them. They got out of the car and confronted Ace and his gang.

“So we’re going to win.”

“In that hunk of junk?” there was a stare-off between Brick and Ace.

“Yeah, she’ll beat you any time,” a smirk came from every T-bird’s face.

“Yeah were racing for pinks,” there was a confused face on Butch’s face, “Pink’s ownership papers.” Butch charged him and was held back by them. 

“Brick! Come here! There’s a penny!” Bunny pointed out and Brick came over to pick it up. His head was knocked on by the door as Mike opened it. Brick fell on the ground.

“Shit! Put this under his head!” Bubbles grabbed her jacket and put it under his head.

“I’m fine, just let me race,” Brick tried to get up but stumbled back down.

“There is no way that Brick is racing. Period,” Bubbles pointed out. Brick looked over to Butch and nodded. That meant that Butch was in. 

“Butch is going to race?” Buttercup spoke to Blossom as they stood back with the other pink ladies, a new jacket covering her shoulders. She was proud of the jacket but was so scared for Butch. She wanted to run up to him but she was still not ok with him. Just a little mad.

“He has to!” Bubbles butted into the conversation as the engine roared over everything.

The engines ran and Princess pulled her bandana off of her neck. There were visible hickies but that wasn’t the point. There was the race to worry about. 

“3…..” the engines revved, “2….” Butch looked towards Buttercup and her breath froze, “1…” this was his goodbye for now, “Go!” 

Both cars went running off and the girls watched as they tore into each other. There was no other way to watch it than not watching it. Butch took the inside as Ace tried to scrape up the car. Ace got in one successful scrape but Butch wasn’t going to let them down. Ace went onto the side of the road to take care of Butch but he took a puddle on the turn and drowned Ace with his car not working. Butch cruised across the finish line and the group rushed down to him except for Buttercup and Blossom.

“You aren’t going to go congratulate him?” 

“Nah, I think I'll be myself finally and make sure that he understands I'm sick of the act. This is the guy my heart wants, I guess I just need to be myself too.”

Blossom just smiled, “now that is a pink lady.”

“This carnival is great!” Bubbles gushed as she was with the other girls. Buttercup was wearing a tight black shirt, her black leather jacket, and a pair of tight leather pants to pair off with black heels.

“Did I go too far?” Buttercup asked. She had her hair short and was wearing liner and red lipstick.

“BC, this is just enough,” Blossom spoke as they all just stayed near the same area. 

“They flunked me!” Mitch was looking at his grades. He was pissed, not wanting to go to summer school. He’d been there 3 years already.

“Don’t worry, this is the one that counts, Boomer, will be with you!” Mike pointed it out. Mitch just sneered. 

“Brick! C’mon! Where’s the car?” Boomer asked him. Brick wasn’t paying attention and looking at Blossom riding on the ferris wheel.

“Blossom! Get off! You're in a condition!” Blossom looked at him and laughed. The ride ended and Blossom got off with Bunny. 

“No, I’m fine. It was a false alarm,” there was a blink from Brick, “I’m not pregnant.” Brick just smiled. 

“So,” there was an eyebrow raise from Brick.

“That’s a line I'm not biting, mister. You don’t care. You never,” blossom’s speech was interrupted by a slow kiss by Brick.

“I want to be there for you, no matter what Bloss. C’mon Blossom baby, please?” There was a contemplation face and then Blossom tackled him in a hug. 

“Ok,” she whispered into his chest. He laughed and pulled her into a long kiss.

“Jojo? Where did you swipe that jacket?” Boomer pulled at the jacket Butch was wearing. Butch was happy with the jacket. He wanted to make Buttercup happy.

“I wanted to make Buttercup happy. She means that much to me. I would never give you guys up,” Butch smiled at them. He got a slap on the chest. He looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. There was buttercup, dressed in all leather, and looked sexy as hell. She was smokey and he couldn’t help himself. 

“Buttercup?”

“Tell me about it stud” Buttercup bit her lip.

**(You're the one that I want- John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John)**

***Imagine the same as what occurs in the movie***

I got chills, they're multiplying

And I'm losing control

'Cause the power you're supplying

It's electrifying!

You better shape 'cause I need a man   
And my heart is set on you (and my heart is set on you)   
You better shape up   
You better understand, to my heart it must be true

_ Nothing left, nothing left for me to do _

You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need)

Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)

If you're filled with affection

You're too shy to convey

Meditate in my direction

Feel your way

I better shape up, cause you need a man

_ I need a man who can keep me satisfied _

I better shape up if I'm gonna prove

You Better prove that my faith is justified

Are you sure?

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside [Both]

You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need)

Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)

You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need)

Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)

You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want (you are the one I want)

Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need)

Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)

Butch pulled Buttercup close finally and kissed like back on the beach. He had no other problems and just finally had her back in his arms for good.

“Oh, the gang's all together again!” Bubbles exclaimed to them as Boomer held on to her. Butch smiled and looked at Buttercup.

“Finally huh?” Buttercup just laughed and kissed him.

“Yes,” Butch laughed as he just looked at the others.

“What if we never see each other again?” Robin asked. Blossom looked at her. 

“Don’t worry, we still have all summer!” Brick looked at her with another smile. 

“That’ll never happen,” Butch said.

“How do you know?” Bunny asked. Butch just looked at her. 

“A-womp bop a-looma,” the gang looked at him.

“A-womp bam boom!”

(We go together- John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John)

*what happens in the movie expect the flying car*

We go together like

Ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong

Remembered forever like

Shoo-wop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom

Chang chang, changity chang shoo bop

That's the way it should be

Wah-ooo, yeah!

We're one of a kind

Like dip da dip da dip do wop di dooby do

Our names are signed

Like boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby do wop she bop

Chang chang, changity chang shoo bop

We'll always be like one

Wa-wa-wa-one

When we go out a night (ah, ah)

And stars are shining bright (ah, ah)

Up in the skies above

Or at the high school dance

Where you can find romance

Maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-ve

Ramma lamma lamma, ka dingity ding da dong

Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom

Chang chang, changity chang shoo bop

Yip da dip da dip shoo bop sha dooby do

Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby do wop she bop

Sha na na na na na na na yippity boom di boom [2x]

A-womp bop a-looma [Danny]

A-womp bam boom

We're for each other like

Womp bop a-looma, a-womp bam boom

Just like my brother is

Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do

Chang chang, changity chang shoo bop

We'll always be together

Wah-ooo, yeah!

[Outro -13x]

We'll always be together

The gang just smiled and left the carnival, spending the last summer they could together, not just as people but as best friends and more like family. Buttercup finally got what she wanted, a new start in life, and hopefully a never-ending story of her honest self. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all! I know this is a weird one for me to do but I have always loved these movies. Anyway, if you liked it, please leave a comment if you want to. Thank you all for the support and the fun🥰


End file.
